ssdesignblogfandomcom-20200214-history
Mime De Soleil
<-- back to powers Mime De Soleil (x6 to increase) The hatred of mimes in instinctual, and runs under the surface of most beings. After being a target for so long, the Mime may learn to alter the emotions of those around him, angering them or calming them, as well as producing a variety of other effects. The merit "Jaded" renders these powers more difficult to use: Jaded: (5) You are decidedly not impressed. You never have the emotional outbursts common to others. Any attempt to sway your emotions is +3 Difficulty, and even if you are affected, you may spend a Willpower point to cancel the effect. 1) Offensive Pantomime Perhaps the first type of audience participation that master mimes master is the art of pissing passers off. Frequently they choose not to use this ability, but it can be very useful for picking fights without being the bad guy. System: Jacques spends a willpower or an illusion point, picks a target, and rolls manipulation + performance difficulty of target's self control +4. If he is successful (with at least 3 successes) The target must roll self-control, difficulty of path rating +3. Their reaction is based on the chart below: Botch: Must kill the mime. Lasts one day. The paragraph below this is void. 0 successes: Must attack that mime right away, incapacitating him. Lasts an hour 1 success: Must attack that mime right away, and cause him injury. Lasts a minute. 2 successes: Must attack the mime with one action. Just teach him a lesson. 3+ successes: no reaction. The effects of this level are able be be distracted from normally (the target wont run through lava to get to you, and if a bigger threat starts attacking them, they might run or fight the larger threat. 2) The Chase It is one thing to piss someone off and coerce them into attacking you, but it's something else entirely to plant the seed of a vicious vendetta within them. The victims will give chase for hours, days, even weeks and years if the mime desires it. System: Must be used on a target already openly hostile (either through first dot or natural means, usually this means you're in turns). Spend a willpower or temporary illusion point then roll manipulation + performance, difficulty 4 plus target's self control. If successful, the target rolls self control difficulty of path rating +3. Their reaction is based on chart below: Botch: indefinite vendetta against Jacques (unless he uses dot 3 on them) AND gains derangement: compulsion to kill street performers . 0 successes: Only able to take actions that attack or chase Jacques exclusively for 1 minute 1 success: only able to take actions that attack or chase Jacques for 30 seconds 2 successes: only able to take actions that attack or chase Jacques for 12 seconds 3+ successes: no additional effect. The effects of this level can only be resisted supernaturally or with jaded once in effect. The effect can be canceled by Jacques for an additional expenditure of willpower or illusion pool. 3) Calming Dance On occasion, the mime may decide that he doesn't want to be attacked. In such an event, the mime has mastered a particular dance that will calm a particular hostile entity. System: Must be used on a target already openly hostile (either through first dot or natural means, usually this means you're in turns). Spend a willpower or temporary illusion point then roll manipulation + performance, difficulty 4 plus target's self control. If successful, the target rolls self control difficulty of path rating +3. Their reaction is based on chart below: Botch: Target falls into comfortable, deep sleep. Can generally only be woken by taking a damage, suffocation, or sleeping 10 hours. 0 successes: Ceases hostilities until given new reason to attack. Old reason may creep back in after about ten minutes. 1 success: Ceases hostilities until given new reason to attack. Old reason may creep back in after about a minute. 2 successes: Ceases hostilities until given new reason to attack. Old reason may creep back in after about 30 seconds. 3+ successes: no reaction The effects of this level can only be resisted supernaturally or with jaded once in effect. The effect can be canceled by Jacques for an additional expenditure of willpower or illusion pool. 4) Frightening Posture A lot of people think that mimes are just plain scary. I mean they really do almost inhabit the uncanny valley. The mime can quickly alter his charm into outright terror if he so desires. System: Jacques spends a willpower or an illusion point, picks a target, and rolls manipulation + performance difficulty of target's self control +4. If he is successful (with at least 3 successes) The target must roll self-control, difficulty of path rating +3. Their reaction is based on the chart below: Botch: Run away! Lasts one day, will attempt to get as far from the mime as possible. Gains derangement: fear of performers. 0 successes: Will attempt to get as far from the mime as possible for an hour. 1 success: Will attempt to get as far from the mime as possible for 10 minutes. 2 successes: Will attempt to get as far from the mime as possible for one minute 3+ successes: no reaction. The effects of this level can only be resisted supernaturally or with jaded once in effect. The effect can be canceled by Jacques for an additional expenditure of willpower or illusion pool. 5) One for All The master of his audience reads groups as single entities. This allows him to essentially target a large number of people with his abilities if he so desires. System: each ability targets a number of people up to the successes gained on the manipulation + performance roll made during activation.